


You're My Hero

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Steve Harrington, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove's Low Self-Esteem, Cuddling & Snuggling, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, Nesting, Omega Billy Hargrove, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: “Mhmm,” the little girl flailed dramatically, “I was playin’ with mummy, ‘cept I fell down and went slidin’ across the carpet like woosh. And－And I hitted my head on the coffee table. But I… I didn’t cry, ‘cause I’m a big girl, but mummy said we had to go to the hospital anyway.” She huffed.Steve chuckled, “He just wants to protect your pretty little head, that’s all.”“Then, at the hospital, the nurse-lady asked me all kinds of weird questions when mummy left to go potty and mummy got real sad when I told him ‘bout it.” Steve frowned, pausing. “Why would the nurse-lady ask if mummy hurt me, daddy?”“Jesus－,” Billy had conveniently neglected to mention that on the phone. God, he was absolutely not prepared to be having this discussion with his three-year-old tonight.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 297
Collections: GoodShit





	You're My Hero

“I’m home!” Steve had barely crossed the threshold before he was tackled by a little blur of blue and black. “Oh no! I’ve been ambushed by the cutest little attack child I’ve ever seen－! Whatever will I do?”

His daughter let out a delighted shriek as he lifted her into the air, bringing her in for a quick little Eskimo kiss. “ _ Wah! _ Daddy’s home! Daddy’s home!” 

He smiled, “I am, and I’ve missed my little Snow-Bear so,  _ so _ much.” He helped the toddler maneuver her way onto his shoulders, “I heard that you and Momma-Bear had a big adventure today.”

“Mhmm,” the little girl flailed dramatically, “I was playin’ with mummy, ‘cept I fell down and went slidin’ across the carpet like  _ woosh _ . And－And I hitted my head on the coffee table. But I… I didn’t cry, ‘cause I’m a  _ big _ girl, but mummy said we had to go to the hospital anyway.” She huffed.

Steve chuckled, “He just wants to protect your pretty little head, that’s all.” 

“Then, at the hospital, the nurse-lady asked me all kinds of weird questions when mummy left to go potty and mummy got real sad when I told him ‘bout it.” Steve frowned, pausing. “Why would the nurse-lady ask if mummy hurt me, daddy?” 

“Jesus－,” Billy had conveniently neglected to mention  _ that _ on the phone. God, he was absolutely  _ not _ prepared to be having this discussion with his three-year-old tonight. 

“D-Did I do a bad?” She whined, sounding ready to break down into a proper fit. 

“No, no, of course not. Please… I always want you to feel like you can tell us stuff, okay? No matter what. Even if you think that it’ll make us sad or mad.” 

Silence. Then, “Daddy?”

“Yes, Snow-Bear?”

“I founded a snake outside last week.” Oh, he  _ really _ didn’t like where this story was going. “It looked cold, so I bringed it inside and kept it in a box under my bed. It ran away this morning.”

Steve’s blood ran cold. “...Do me a favor and don’t tell mummy about that one, yeah? Better yet, let’s not tell mummy that you were in the backyard playing with snakes  _ at all _ .” 

“But you just said－,”

“I know what I said.” Then, “Listen, sweat-pea… how about you tell me where your mum is. You’ve had a rough day, and I think you both need some cuddle time.” 

Snowy directed him to the bedroom, but only  _ after _ Steve had promised she could have a heaping bowl of cookies n’ cream ice cream before bed (slathered in chocolate sauce, and topped with  _ three _ maraschino cherries because  _ really _ , was there any other socially acceptable way to eat a late-night bowl of ice cream?). 

Their bedroom was in  _ shambles _ . And not because Billy had destroyed it in the midst of one of his fits－he’d been better,  _ mellower _ , since Snowy was born. But  _ every _ piece of fabric that could be easily accessed (including their fucking curtains, goddamn) was currently sitting in the middle of their floor in a hastily constructed nest. And there was Billy, right in the middle of it all, teary-eyed and miserable. He perked up a bit when he saw them, however, rolling over onto his back and opening his arms for Steve to hand him their pup and－

She snuggled down into Billy’s arms, a bright smile on her little face despite the fact that half of it is wrapped in a quarter-inch thick layer of gauze. She had a rather serious carpet burn along the left side of her face and over her chest, and a nasty-looking bruise that was a literal kaleidoscope of color in the middle of her forehead, but she hadn’t been seriously hurt (thank fuck). Not that he would’ve been able to tell, when Billy called him from the hospital. Christ, he’d thought their kid was  _ dying _ . 

“I heard the two of you talking.” Billy rasped. “It’s not… The nurse’s question isn’t what…” He combed his fingers through Snowy’s dark curls, “It’s shitty, but that’s their job. They gotta ask. Shit, I kinda wish one of ‘em woulda asked  _ me _ , when I was a kid.”

“Then what－,”

“She told the nurse that I’d never hurt her because, and I quote, ‘mummy is only mean to the monster that lives under my bed, and sometimes daddy when he forgets to do the dishes’.” Steve snorted at that, “...She said that I was her hero.”

“And  _ that _ ’s had you crying for the last three hours?”

“It’s the motherfucking hormones, alright? Fuck off.” Billy pouted, sitting up just far enough to grab hold of Steve’s wrist to tug his alpha down into the nest alongside them. “And for your information, I was taking a nap.”

Steve raised a brow, “And letting the three-year-old have free reign of the house?”

“She  _ was _ asleep too, until your highness came barreling through the front door, waking everyone up.” 

Billy took a few moments to make himself comfortable on Steve’s chest, letting their toddler use him as a full-sized body pillow. He took a few slow, calming breaths, and seemed to be about to drift off again (Steve wasn’t fucking blind－he knew that the blond had been crying, but if Billy didn’t want to talk about it, he wouldn’t push… at least, not right now) when Snowy shook Steve’s shoulder and  _ loudly _ reminded him about his promise of ice cream. Which, okay, fair. It may’ve been a long-shot to hope a three-year-old would forget the promise of sugar－

But Billy also  _ really _ doesn’t need to be looking at him like he’d just offered up their firstborn as a sacrifice to the goddamned Mind Flayer. But the kid had done good, even if she didn’t realize it－Billy’s self-esteem was fragile, his faith in his skills as a parent even more so (he was probably, no－he was  _ undoubtedly _ bluffing about not being upset that the nurse had asked if their pup felt safe at home, but hearing that their child knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Billy would never hurt them because he was their  _ hero _ ? This kid deserved  _ all _ the fucking ice cream.)

He returned with two heaping bowls of ice cream (because Billy would  _ definitely _ bitch if he didn’t get his own serving), and within thirty seconds, Snowy had already made a proper mess of… well, everything. He doesn’t know how she managed to get ice cream in her  _ hair _ , but Billy seemed to think it was abso-fucking-lutely  _ hysterical _ and well… his laughter had always been like music to Steve’s ears. The faint stench of distress lingered on his tan skin, but his smile was genuine and he knew the omega was feeling better than he had all day.

“We do make some pretty cute kids, don’t we, princess.” It wasn’t a question. Billy brushed dark, tacky curls away from Snowy’s face, grinning when she stuck out her tongue and gave him an  _ incredibly _ wet zerbert. 

“Yeah… she’s pretty alright. Guess we’ll keep her.” Steve grinned, swooping down to kiss a semi-clean patch of hair. 

“Heh,” Billy shoveled down another spoonful of ice cream, before murmuring, “nose goes for bathtime.”

“Shit.” Steve grumbled. By the time the words had processed in his brain, he’d already lost. 

“Aww… cheer up, buttercup. I could be making you hunt down that  _ snake _ .” Billy’s smile showed off far too many teeth for comfort. He waved, laughing again, “Enjoy your bath.” His voice was too high, too syrupy-sweet, and in that moment, Steve knew that he was completely, and totally, fucked. 


End file.
